Cryptic Craving
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Cravings by a vampire are never meant to be understood by others. One Shot Fanfiction.


What up, Mutant Ninja Turtles? It's Resoleon here bringing you not Leo, Raph, Mikey or Don but more Blazblue!

This rabbit...this rabbit...she can never give out anything straight...

* * *

**Rachel Alucard Short Story: Cryptic Craving**

Rachel Alucard had just finished teleporting inside of her castle. She sighs to herself and smiled for no apparent reason. She apparently didn't notice her servants staring at her with looks of worry and slight anger. Her servants were Gii, Nago and Valkenhayn R Hellsing. When she opens her eyes, she sees the looks of her servants and they apparently...smelled for something. A vain slightly popped in Rachel's head because they were smelling AND staring at her.

Rachel cleared her throat. "Tell me, do I smell? There's no need to hide it. It's clear that I need to polish my routine on my hygiene a little bit more judging by your stares and sniffing." Rachel said with irritation.

Valkenhayn cleared his throat. "Rachel, you smell of a...beast."

Rachel put a hand on her head to sarcastically show that she was going to faint upon hearing those words. "Oh Valkenhayn, it hurts in my chest to hear you say that. I think it's probably because I've been under close surveillance from you for too long." Rachel said with overt sarcasm.

"No, madam, you smell of a different beast. The scent is unusual and is quite odorous. It's fouling up the atmosphere here, quite frankly."

"Princess, what could you have possibly been doing with someone so low of your stature and standards? Who was it?" Nago asked with a worried tone.

Rachel recalled what she was doing with the apparently foully odorous beast.

* * *

"_Now then...now that you know the truth of one of who you consider an ally, what will be your next course of action?" _

_The beastkin smiled and answered. "I'm going to fight for my friends! I got people to protect, damn it!"_

_Rachel giggled only slightly. "Do what you feel is right. Your charisma and enthusiasm is unlike many others. It will be the key in your endeavor to protect the ones you love." _

"_I don't need you to tell me that but thank you. I'll be on my way now! Oh yeah! Thanks again Rachel for saving my ass!" _

_The beastkin ran off, having said that._

"_Ragna could learn something from her...but I suppose that not everyone can have as much life as she does..."_

* * *

Rachel sighs heavily. "It's such annoyance that you must dote on my every move. If I want you to be involved, I will request your assistance, is that clear?"

Gii squeals upon noticing something. "Princess, a part of your dress is torn up! What the heck exactly happened?"

* * *

_Both Rachel and Ragna were done their fight and were both out of breath. It appeared that Rachel wasn't fighting with her guards. _

"_Not bad, Ragna...you've improved since last we met." _

"_Goddamn it...you're even harder to fight without your guards!" _

"_You have only seen the preliminaries of what my true power is like." _

"_Oh great...I can't WAIT to see what other crazy-ass stunts you'll pull next!" _

"_And I can't wait to see what preposterous pusillanimous stratagem you will unleash on me next, Ragna. __**This...isn't good at...all..." **__The last bit had a bit of a demonic tone to it._

_Ragna became a bit unease and went backward a bit. "Hey Rachel...why do you always try to pick fights with me?" _

_Rachel let's a subtle giggle slip before replying. "You never cease to amuse me, Ragna..." Rachel said under her breath._

"_Huh? What was that? You'll have to speak louder!" _

"_Hush, dog. I need not to raise me voice when talking to you. It will wear on my throat in the near future if I do. Ragna...I'm afraid we must part company here and now..."_

_Ragna scoffs and turns away from Rachel. "Good! The sooner you get your slim and thin ass out of here, the better!" _

_Rachel hung her head slightly. "Ragna...I want you to promise me something..." _

_Ragna looks back. "What do you want this time?" Ragna asked with disinterest. _

"_Stay alive...lest I have your head to feed to my vicious pet..." _

_Ragna scoffs again and turns away from Rachel. "I don't need you to tell me that! I can take care of myself...mom!"_

* * *

"I accidently grazed myself with lighting when I was toning my sorcery. Good enough explanation for you?" Rachel asked with haste.

The looks of worry would not go away. Everyone, especially Valkenhyan was determined to know what in blazes Rachel was doing all alone.

"For your safety's sake, madam, you must tell us the truth. I've served you for as long as I remember so I can tell when you're lying or not. Also, I've never seen you this rebellious or cryptic with us before. Is that dog corrupting you again?" Valkenhayn inquired.

Rachel went silent for a moment. What Valkenhayn said was partially true. She found herself helping others on occasions she had no business in, constantly bickering with Ragna despite how he makes her retch and now...keeping secrets from her own trusted servants who never questioned her will.

"Be at ease, servants. I am still the same mistress you have served all these years. These past years have weighed heavily upon me and I am wearied. I felt as though it was necessary to take some time to myself from time to time but I apologize for not telling you prior to each excursion. Fear no change in me for in time, my resolve shall shine before you and light the path to victory." Rachel found herself intrigued with what she just said.

Valkenhayn chuckled lightly. "My most humble apologizes for pressing the issue, madam but this is all the sake of your safety. I must say, that speech you surprised us with somehow made you resemble Hakumen...in a way..."

A vain popped in Rachel's head. "Do NOT compare me to that insolent, judgmentally hardheaded, highly independent swordsman. Is that understood? I am in no shape or form, comparable to him."

Gii snickered. "Princess, do you think you're maybe falling for that Ra-"

Before Gii can finish, Rachel summoned a bolt of lightning to fry Gii. Gii screams in horror and falls to the floor. Rachel sighs.

"...I must leave again...you servants know how to drive a heiress to her last nerve..." Rachel teleports again, out of the castle.

* * *

On a spot in the outskirts of Kagutsuchi, in a forest where Ragna is taking a nap, Rachel teleports in front of him and glares at his slumber. She quietly walks up to Ragna and slaps his face, startling him awake.

"Huh? Whaaazz-! Who turned out the sun?" Ragna screamed.

"Hush, dog. I leave you for one second and I see you napping here by yourself. Why is it that you always take everything so casually?"

Ragna glared into Rachel's eyes whose own glare didn't even give a care. "Goddamn it, rabbit! I spent half an hour making myself comfortable and you come in and give me bloodshot eyes! So what the hell do you want? You want to fight me again?"

"Nay. I merely...wanted only to observe your death imitation." Rachel let a grin slip and Ragna is intrigued by it.

"Did you just say that you were watching in my sleep?" Ragna grinned back. "So are you my stalker or something?"

Rachel whipped herself around to hide her...reddened face.

"Hey Rachel! Answer my question!"

Rachel turns around and giggles which confused Ragna. "You and I need to dance one day. It's only fair that we do so since we have an intriguing relationship."

"What? Hang on a second, are you saying that we are boyfriend and girlfri-"

Rachel teleports herself and Ragna out of the vicinity, leaving only the sound of the nocturnal creatures.

* * *

A portal opens in front of Makoto and behind Noel. They notice this and shriek out of bewilderment. They jumped into a defensive stance and see Rachel and Ragna exiting the portal.

"And that's why I HATE talking to you, rabbit! You never tell shit to me straight up!" Ranga said with his arms crossed.

"Ragna?" Noel asked.

"Damn it, rabbit! Her again?"

"Hey Rachel, what the hell is going on here? Why is Ragna the Bloodedge with you right now?" Makoto asked.

Rachel only giggled and said only... "All the pieces are in place..."

* * *

I always knew that Rachel was mischevious at heart. She sure knows her way around people.

I know there was quite a bit of Ragna X Rachel in it but it's not the main subject. It was about Rachel herself.

The "**This isn't good at all**" line was a reference to Rosario Vampire.

As always, thanks for reading and I'll make some cake and pastries for Rachel while I'm at it. Kawaii~

**Cryptic Craving: End**


End file.
